When the Children Cry
by Sakura Takako Shimizu
Summary: This is probably one of the most insane crossovers of 2010! Chucky and Rena team-up for non-stop murder! Enjoy the comedy and bloodiness! More summary inside. Rated M for violence and language, the trade-mark of Chucky.
1. First Meetings?

**Author's Note: Well, it's here! Chapter One of When the Children Cry! Okay, here's some background on the story. As we all know Higurashi no Naku Koro ni takes place in the year 1983, so I had to work around that since Charles Lee Ray was turned into Chucky in the year 1988. Ignoring those fairly minor details, instead of Chucky being sold in Chicago to young Andy Barclay, he was sent out to Hinamizawa. And who better to purchase the doll than Rena Ryuugu? And that's basically our basis for this story. Enjoy~ 3**

* * *

We begin our story in the small village hidden within the mountains, Hinamizawa. Hinamizawa is quite and peaceful village full of lakes, streams, and lusious trees. The villagers are always friendly even their nextdoor neighbors in Okinomiya are friendly, eveyone has a strong tie with one another. And these strong ties with one another allow them to hide the dark secrets of their town from any "outsiders".

Young Rena Ryuugu, a teenage girl with short orange hair and aqua eyes, she was the brightest girl in the entire village. However, this defining asset of her's was all just an act. Alone, Rena has a desperately bleak expression of one that has lost all hope. She would claw at her throat until it bleed. She would do this out of fear from the one called, Oyashiro.

Oyashiro was known all too well in the quant village of Hinamizawa. He was the epitimy of fear. If one villagers goes against the wishes of Oyashiro and the village, they were said to be placed under a curse deamed, "The Curse of Oyashiro".

Each year during the "Cotton Drifting" festival, one person would always go missing and the other would die. And if a villager of Hinamizawa was to leave and move away, he would haunt you with his footsteps until you returned back to Hinamizawa. This is the dreaded "Curse of Oyashiro".

* * *

Meanwhile half-way across the world in Chicago, a brutal serial killer by the name of Charles Lee Ray, also known as the "Lake-Shore Strangler", was being chased down the damp streets at gunpoint by police officier, Mike Norris.

Luck was not in favor of Charles tonight, as he was shot in the leg by Officer Norris and abandoned by his accomplance, Eddie Caputo. Though he wasn't giving up just yet. The crafty killed shot the lock off a local toy store and ran inside to throw off the cop that was hot on his heels.

Realizing how close Charles Lee Ray was to death and threatened the cop and stumbled into a mountainous tower of "Good Guy" dolls. Thinking on his feet, Charles opened the box and took out the doll. He placed his bloody hands on the doll and chanted a voodoo spell. This spell referred to a being known as "Damballa", which is an unholy being like Oyashiro. After the spell was complete, the toy store exploded. Mike Norris survived, confirming the death of the lake-shore strangler Charles Lee Ray. What he wasn't aware of was that Charles Lee Ray was still very much alive...

* * *

It was a humid day in Hinamizawa. The cicadas cry echoed all throughout the village. Three friends, Keiichi Maebara, Mion Sonozaki, and Rena Ryuugu, were out walking the dirt roads of Hinamizawa towards the city of Okinomiya. They were heading out to a local toy store owned by Mion's uncle.

"You guys are gonna love this!" Mion pointed a finger up. "My uncle just got a shipment of those Good Guy dolls that were featured in America! He said that we can take one if we want."

Rena shivered in joy. "We can really take one home? Can we?" She asked. Mion nodded with a smirk on her face. Rena blushed happily and made a noise that can only be described as "Hau~"

The three friends finally arrived at the Okinomiya toy store. The automated glass doors slide open. Mion waved over to her Uncle, he smiled and waved back. Rena eagerily looked around the store like a hungery wild animal. And then she spotted them, the Good Guy dolls. Her eyes instantly lite up like 4th of July fireworks. She grabbed one off the shelf and danced around the store.

"Is that the one you want, Rena?" Mion's uncle asked with a sweatdrop.

Rena nodded with a kitty face. "Oh yes! I'm gonna take him home with me! 3" She hugged the box and rubbed her face up and down the edge of it. Everyone laughed at Rena's antics.

"C'mon open him up, Rena." Keiichi seggusted. Rena nodded and quickly removed the Good Guy from his box. "Hi, I'm Rena!" She said to the doll with a smile. The Good Guy blinked twice then replied to Rena with, "Hi, I'm Chucky! And I'm your friend 'til the end! Hiddy Ho!" It laughed the ceased motion. Rena smiled widely then hugged the doll tightly, squeezing him into her soft breasts. After Rena's long hug she removed the doll from her chest to see blood smeered on her dress. She looked carefully at the doll and found that the blood came from the doll's nose and there was also drool coming from it's mouth. "Cool! These dolls have bodily functions!" She wipped the doll's face clean before returning home.

* * *

Rena entered her home and went straight to her bedroom. She swapped her street clothes for pajamas, then flopped down on her bed. She stared at the Good Guy that she discarded on her desk chair. "I wish that I could be as happy as you, Mr. Chucky." Rena sighed. She began to stratch her neck.

The Good Guy's eyes turned into half open eyes, which Rena noticed immediately. She stopped straching at her neck and closely inspected the doll. "You're not that happy, are you? Are you?" Rena frowned and lowered her head. She stood up and turned out the light.

* * *

The next day Rena found her greatest enemy, Rina, sitting on the living room couch chatting with her father. "Oh, good morning Reina!" Rina said in her annoying tone.

Reina. Rena cringed at that name. Her "real" name. She had long given up that name in lou of a new one, Rena. Reina died with her past memories long ago. Along with that bitch who ended up dead in the front lawn. After that incident Rena no longer desidered to be called "Reina" or "sweet-heart" ever again.

Rena quickly put on a big fake smile. "Good morning Rinna! I was just about to go and get changed, so if you'll excuse me." She trailed off as she made her way back up the stairs and into her bedroom.

When she got inside her room, Rena slammed her door furiously and kicked a dent into her wall. She sat on her bed across from her Good Guy with deep hate burning in her eyes. "Do you see? This is why I can't be happy! It's all because of that slutty bitch, Rina!" She shouted.

"Then why not just kill her?" A dark voice said. Rena looked around the room, looking for the person whose voice she had heard. "Over here." It stated. She looked around again, with no luck. "Right in front of you, stupid!" It boomed. Then Rena realized that the voice was coming from her Good Guy doll.

"What happened to your voice Mr. Chucky?" Rena asked obliviously. The stood up from the desk chair. "First off, it's just Chucky. And this is my real voice. Haven't you ever heard of the great Lake-shore strangler before?" He asked proudly. Rena just blankly shook her head. "You have GOT to be kinding me! What kind of back-water place am I in?!" Chucky hollared in disbelief. "This is Hinamizawa." She answered. "What the fuck country is that in?!" He cursed. "Japan."

Everthing stayed silent for a few minutes. Until Chucky blew another fuse. "Japan?! Okay that does it! I'm outta here! Those two fuck heads are in Chicago right now, breathing!" He made his way to the door, until Rena spoke up. "Wait!" Chucky turned around giving Rena his undivided attention. "Can you stay here just alittle while longer? I need someone to help me, kill. And if you are this famous killer, I'm sure that you can help me." She pleaded.

Chucky turned away from the door with a big smirk plastered across his face. "Alright, I have some time to _kill_." Rena's eyes sparkled and a smile appeared on her face. "But, when this is all over you need to ship me out back to Chicago." He demanded. Rena nodded seriously in agreement, binding herself to Chucky's contract.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

**So, how was it? I hope that you all liked it~ And NO Chucky does NOT die! So stop asking cuz I'm NOT killing him off! He's too cool! :P Please look forward to the next chapter! ^-^**


	2. Junk Yard Battle! Chucky VS Rena!

**Author's Note: After watching all of the 5 Chucky movies repeatedly, I feel that I have a bit of a better understanding of the story. I picked up from the 3rd movie that Chucky doesn't seem to like the name Charles very much so I'm probably going to use that, go me. X3 And I wanted to throw Tiffany in the story somehow but that's most likely not going to happen. :/ And I also wanted to do a chapter with Chucky in a brooding state, what do you guys think? Let me know. And now chapter 2!**

**Extra special credit to fanfiction author, saichanlovestoad for creating the oh-so loving Douglas and Melissa Ray. ^-^**

* * *

Rena put on black heavy clothing before leaving her house. She picked up Chucky then made her way out towards Okinomiya. "Today we're meeting Rina at Angel Mort. Afterwards I'll tell her to come with me to the dump to find treasure, that is where we'll get her." Rena explained.

When the two entered Angel Mort they spotted Rina sitting at a near-by table. Rena went over and sat at the table. She placed Chucky in a chair next to her. "It's about time that you showed up, Reina." Rina waved for a waitress to come over to their table. Rena growled uner her breath.

A long green haired waitress, clad in an extremely skimpy uniform, approached the table. "How may I help you?" She smiled warmly. "Oh, hi Shion! Can I get two strawberry parfaits?" Rena said exstaticaly. "Sure! And you?" Shion asked looking at Rina. "Just a small hot chocolate. I don't want to get fat like Reina here." She said mockingly.

Ignoring Rina's sly little comment, Shion noticed Chucky sitting next to Rena. "Oh, he's so cute!" She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "I like being hugged." Chucky said in doll mode. Shion blushed and squealed then squeezed him tightly into her barely covered chest. Rena sat there abit annoyed, considering that she knew Chucky's secret.

Shion stopped dancing when she felt something poke her stomach. She moved Chucky away from her, and saw that he got a tad too excited. "Um, Rena? Why does your doll have a hard-on?" She asked dumbfounded. Rena got surprised and had to think quick on her feet. "Uh, that's just one of his many abilities! Neat, huh? He even has bodily functions like bleeding and drool too." She replied nervously. "Oh, I guess that makes sense. I'll be right back with your order." She placed Chucky back down next to Rena then left for the kitchen.

Rena picked up Chucky. "Rina I'll be right back, I uh, have to pee." She stammered. Rena dashed over to the woman's restroom. She went into the first empty stall that she could find. She placed Chucky on the toilet and sighed in relief. She turned around angrily. "What was that about?!" She shouted. "What? I'm a guy! I can't get a hard-on for a cute asian chick in a skimpy outfit?" He shrugged. "No! Not my friends!" She blushed. "What are you blushing for?" He asked. "J, just masturbate and get it over with already! Rina's waiting!" She said. "Alright already, sheesh!"

Chucky pulled off his Good Guy overalls and began the deed. Rena could hear the rubbing of his plastic and rubber. She could also hear his excited breathing. Her heart raced in her chest and her legs began to feel heavy and shake. Rena closed her eyes tightly until she saw spots.

Finally everything ended when Chucky shot his mess into the toilet. As soon as Rena heard the drop of his cum into the toilet, she slowly opened her eyes. Chucky put his overalls back on then got off the toilet. "What's your problem?" He asked. Rena shook her head. "It's nothing, let's go." She replied while picking up Chucky.

Rena sat back down at the table and sighed. "What took so long, Reina? You trying to make yourself look skinnier?" She taunted. Rena growled before eating.

* * *

"So, this is your little secret hideout, huh?" Reina asked while walking around the junk yard. "Yes. No one knows about it. And the people who do, don't get to leave." Rena giggled. Rina quickly turned around. "What does that mean?" She asked. Rena giggled. "NOW!" She shouted evily. Chucky jumped down from a very high pile of trash and clung onto Rina's neck.

Rina grabbed Chucky's hands in an attempt to break free of his grip. But it was no use, he just kept sqeezing harder on Rina's neck. Her vision blurred fast and she eventually tripped over her own two feet, giving Chucky the upper hand.

Blood ran from the corner of Rina's mouth and her eyes were almost completely rolled into the back of her head. Chucky did a disturbing laugh that would curl the toes of Satan himself. Eventually all of the life faded out of Rina's terrified eyes and her limbs went limp. She was finally dead.

"Alright, now we just have to hide her body." Said Rena pulling out her infamous hatchett. She slowly walked up to Rina's lifeless body and pointed her hatchet on Rina's swollen neck. She pulled the hatchett forward pircing Rina's neck, making blood squirt out onto her cheek. She kept pulling the hatchett forward until Rina was completely decapitated. Then she did the same act on both of Rina's arms and legs.

Rena took the lynched Rina and buried each peice under the mountain of old junk. "Nice. You're pretty fucking murderous for a 14- year old asian chick." Said Chucky impressed. Rena turned around towards Chucky with a dead look. "Anybody who knows about this place doesn't get to leave. That includes you, Charles." Rena said in a zombie-like tone.

"You stupid mother fucking bitch!" Chucky roared. He lunged forward and cut Rena's leg with his knife. Rena jumped backwards then charged back, kicking Chucky to the ground. He instantly got back up and stabbed Rena in her shoulder. Blood ran down her arm and dripped onto the dirt. She held her wound tightly to slow down the bleeding.

"Check mate." Said Chucky moving closer for a kill. Rena fell to her knees as tears began to surface around her eyes. Chucky stopped walking and shot an annoyed glare at Rena. "What the fuck are you crying about?" He hissed. "Tell me, why it hurts." Rena's voice began to crack. "What kind of dumb question is that? I fucking stabbed you, dumbass!" He hollared.

Rena shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. Why do _you_ hurt?" She asked. "I don't hurt! I'm a doll, nothing can hurt me!" He argued.

"NO!" Rena raised her voice. "I mean your soul!! What hurt you to the point of becoming this infamous killer?" She asked. Chucky stayed silent. Never once has he revealed his past to anyone. Not even his two most trusted companions, Eddie Caputo and Tiffany. The only one who knew, was him, himself, and he. Was it that no one cared to ask? Of course not. Tiffany had urged him to tell her on many seperated ocassions. It's not that he didn't want to. He just couldn't, for his past was the most painful story that anyone could ever fathome.

* * *

In was the year 1968, Charles Lee Ray was still a young child. But his childhood was all but enjoyable. He lived a hell that no child should even have to dream about.

His mother, Melissa Ray, was a flithy slut who made a living as a prostitute. She would make a decent amount of money, but it was not worth the mental trauma that her own son had to suffer because of it.

His father, Douglas Ray, was no better. He was a brutal drunk. Sometimes he would come home plastered out of his mind and beat Chucky mercilessly. He would push Chucky into the hallway and kick him with full force until he coughed out blood. He has even almost killed Chucky once by taking a whiskey bottle and breaking it over his back and slicing him with the broken bottle until he passed out from blood loss.

And Chucky had also been told that he was a mistake and should not have been born. When Melissa was 8 months pregnant with Chucky, she went into the bathroom and attempted to abort him by sticking a wire coat hanger up into her uterus. But this attempt instead caused a premature birth and Chucky was born right there in a sea of blood, something that he would become accustomed to as he got older.

One day all of the stress was just too much for poor young Chucky. When his father stumbled through the door like he was on ice skates, he glared at his stress ball, Chucky. He forcibly grabbed Chucky by his wrist and threw him into a wall.

Anger welled up inside Chucky until it finally burst and he charged at his father and wrapped his hands and his father's neck. He kept squeezing down harder and harder until his father's face went from red to purple then blue. Once he stopped breathing completely Chucky dropped his father's body on the ground.

Chucky's hands were uncontrolably tremouring as well as his legs. All kinds of uncomfortable feelings and emotions were pulsing through his body. Things that he never felt or experienced before. He didn't know what to make of it. All he wanted to was jump out of his skin. The overwelming feelings got the better of Chucky and he stumbled and tripped towards the bathroom.

When Chucky finally made it to the bathroom, he collasped onto the toilet seat, banging his arm on the way down. His body felt like it was on fire and his ears began to burn causing him to vomit violently into the toilet.

Chucky fell backwards in a state of complete and utter terror. He grabbed onto the edge of the sink and pulled himself up. He turned the fawcett and let the water run. Once the water started to form a small pool, Chucky cupped his hands together and splashed the icey cold water onto his sweat drenched face. He let the water slowly drip from his face and back into the sink. A devlish smile crossed Chucky's face and he began to chuckle lightly then did a laugh that boomed all through-out the small 3 room apartment. This was the birth of the infamous "Lake-Shore Strangler", Charles Lee Ray.

* * *

Chucky clenched his small plastic fists tightly. "What would you do if you knew, huh?!" He shouted. Rena just stared back, blankly. "You bitch! Stop fucking provoking me!!" He turned around and made his way out of the junk yard. Where are you going? You can't leave Hinamizawa without my help, remember?" Rena said tauntingly. Chucky just snickered in response. "I don't need you. Do you know how many kids would love to find a Good Guy just laying on the street?" He stated coldly before completely leaving Rena behind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! Who will find Chucky? Will it be Mion, Rika, or maybe Satoko? Read Chapter 3 to find out! And again I would love to thank saichanlovestoad for creating such a dark and perfect past for Chucky. You rock! \(^o^)/**


End file.
